marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Steven Grant Rogers (Ziemia-199999)
Kapitan Ameryka – postać pochodząca z Ziemi-199999. Zdolności Po otrzymaniu serum Superżołnierza, Steven jest wyższy, silniejszy i odporny na niektóre uderzenia. Dzięki serum przeżył także hibernację, gdy jego samolot zatonął w oceanie. Posiada również niezniszczalną tarczę, która została stworzona ze stopu wibranium, adamantium i stali. * Sztucznie zwiększona siła: W wyniku podania serum super-żołnierza, Steve został przekształcony z wątłego młodzieńca do samego szczytu (prawdopodobnie nawet powyżej) potencjału ludzkiego. Posiada również nadludzką wytrzymałość, prędkość, siłę, refleks, rozum, zwinność, regenerację, celność i długowieczność. * Przyspieszona regeneracja: Naturalne zdolności regenerujące Rogersa zostały sztucznie zwiększone. Rany gojące się przez kilka miesięcy, u Steve'a goją się przez kilka dni. Dzięki tej zdolności, Rogers posiada długowieczność. * Zwiększona szybkość: Szybkość, refleks, zwinność i zręczność Rogersa są również poza granicami umiejętności zwykłych ludzi. Dzięki tej zdolności, Steve bardzo szybko reaguje na ataki wrogów. * Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Rogers jest bardzo wytrzymały i odporny na zmęczenie i choroby. Dzięki tej zdolności, Steve potrafi wytrzymać bez odpoczynku o wiele więcej niż zwykli ludzie. * Zwiększona siła: Siła Rogersa jest kilkakrotnie większa niż u zwykłego człowieka. Kiedy pracował w teatrze trzymał motocykl, na którym siedziały trzy osoby, nie okazując zmęczenia. Biografia Wczesne życie Rogers rodzi się 4 lipca 1918 roku. Jego matka, Sarah umiera na gruźlicę, a ojciec Joseph dusi się gazem musztardowym. Steve trafia do domu dziecka, gdzie jest regularnie bity. Ale właśnie tam poznaje swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Buckiego.Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie Superżołnierz W czasie Drugiej Wojny Światowej Steve wielokrotnie próbuje zaciągnąć się do Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych. W dniu 14 czerwca 1943 roku Rogers zostaje odrzucony po raz piąty z powodu jego licznych problemów zdrowotnych i fizycznych. Podczas gdy ogląda wystawę przyszłych technologii z jego przyjacielem Jamesem "Bucky'm" Barnesem, Rogers ponownie próbuje zaciągnąć się do wojska. Usłyszawszy rozmowę Rogersa z Barnesem o chęci pomocy w wojnie, Dr. Abraham Erskine pozwala Rogersowi zapisać się do wojska. Rogers zostaje zwerbowany do projektu: "Odrodzenie", aby otrzymać serum "super-żołnierza". Eksperyment prowadzi dr. Erskine, pułkownik Chester Phillips i agentka Peggy Carter. Pułkownik Phillips jest przekonany, że Rogers nie jest odpowiednią osobą do procedury, ale ustępuje po tym, gdy widzi, że Rogers chce poświęcić życie dla wojny. W noc przed zabiegiem, Erskine mówi Rogersowi, że jego pierwszym przedmiotem badań był nazistowski oficer Johann Schmidt, który przeszedł niedoskonałą wersją eksperymentu, stając się nadczłowiekiem, ale za to cierpi na skutki uboczne. Schmidt odkrywszy lokalizację Erskina, wysyła zabójcę, aby go zabić. W Ameryce, Erskine podaje Rogersowi serum Super-Żołnierza poprzez Vita-Rays. Rogers wychodzi z eksperymentu wyższy i umięśniony. Niestety po eksperymencie, jeden z uczestników laboratorium wyjmuje pistolet i zabija Erskina, ujawniając, że jest zabójcą Schmidta, Heinzem Krugerem. Rogers łapie uciekającego Krugera, ale morderca popełnia samobójstwo. Captain America Wraz ze śmiercią Erskina, formuła super-żołnierza zginęła. Po sugestii senatora Brandta, Rogers decyduje się zabawiać naród w barwnym stroju jako "Captain America", aby promować wojsko, a nie ograniczać się do siedzenia w laboratorium, gdzie naukowcy próbowali odkryć formułę Erskine. Po występach w Stanach Zjednoczonych, w listopadzie 1943 roku, Rogers pojawia się we Włoszech z aktywnymi wojskami, którzy otrzymali swoje osiągnięcia z niewielkim entuzjazmem. Tam Rogers dowiaduje się, że Barnes zginął w walce z siłami Schmidta o tajne urządzenie. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Barnes nie żyje, Rogers żąda pozwolenia na próbę ratunku razem z Peggy i Howardem Starkiem. Rogers dostaje się do twierdzy należącej do organizacji Schmidta, Hydry i uwalnia większość schwytanych żołnierzy przed wejściem do pokoju, w którym uwalnia Barnesa i zauważa mapę, która pokazuje lokalizacje innych baz Hydry w Europie. Rogers następnie spotyka Schmidta i dochodzi do krótkiej konfrontacji z nim i jego głównym naukowcem, Arnimem Zolą. Schmidt ujawnia swoją "twarz" zdejmując maskę i pokazując swoją czerwoną czaszkę, która przyniosła mu pseudonim "Red Skull". Podczas gdy Schmidt i Zola wybiegają z budynku tylnymi drzwiami, Rogers ucieka wąską trasą z niszczącego się obiektu Hydry, a następnie udaje się z powrotem do uwolnionych żołnierzy. Rogers werbuje Barnesa, Dum-Dum Dugana, Gabe Jonesa, Jima Morita, Jamesa Falswortha i Jacquesa Derniera do ataku na inne znane bazy należące do Hydry. Stark dał Rogersowi nowy strój i nową, okrągłą tarczę wykonaną z Vibranium, zdolną do odbijania dużej ilości obrażeń. Służba wojskowa W poleceniu swego własnego zespołu żołnierzy, Captain America wyrusza na wyprawę w celu sabotażu i zniszczenia wysiłków Hydry, która chce rządzić światem.Captain America: Super Soldier W pewnym momencie dwóch żołnierzy mówi Captainowi America, że Hydra została zaatakowana przez żołnierzy. Kapitan Ameryka przybywa, aby im pomóc, ale kończy się to walką z żołnierzami Hydry. Captain zostaje otoczony przez ogień wywołany miotaczami opancerzonych żołnierzy Hydry. Pojmany Captain mówi żołnierzom, że broń nie należy do nazistów, a następnie grozi im, że Amerykanie i Howard Stark są przygotowani do ataku. Podczas komunikacji z Peggy Carter, Captain America dowiaduje się, że Howard Stark analizujący amunicję i jego sojusznicy znaleźli poprzedniej nocy w górach Bawarii amunicję, która została wykonana z rzadkiego metalu. Po przeglądzie przez Hydrę kontaktu, Captain America dowiaduje się o projekcie: "Master Man", który prowadził Arnim Zola, by poznać sekrety ludzkiego umysłu, jako jeden krok w kierunku nieśmiertelności. Osoba na rolce filmowej oświadcza, że użyje krwi Red Skulla w spisku, w celu powielenia serum Abrahama Erskina. Naukowiec wspomniał również, że dano mu zamek w górach i niektórych żołnierzy Hydry do ochrony, podczas gdy on prowadzi eksperymenty. Captain America zrozumiał, że znajduje się niedaleko zamku. Następnie używa tarczy, by zniszczyć armaty tak, żeby Invaders mogli wejść do wioski. Po nawiązaniu kontaktu z centralą, powiedziano mu, żeby zniszczył pozostałe armaty tak, by Invaders mogli zrzucić bomby. Udaje mu się zniszczyć armaty w wieży zamkowej. Po zniszczeniu armaty przy pobliskim bunkrze, Captain America biegnie do zbrojowni w celu zniszczenia broni, zanim trafi ona do nazistów. Po rozwaleniu ostatniej armaty, Kapitan znalajeduje radio i kontaktuje się z Peggy, mówiąc jej, że zniszczył armaty. Kontaktuje się również z Montgomerym Falsworth'em pytając, czy wszystkie karabiny zostały zniszczone. Mimo, że nie dostaje się do armat w odpowiednim czasie, planuje udać się do anteny radiowej. Kiedy udaje się tam, napotyka coraz więcej oddziałów Hydry prowadzonych przez Barona Wolfganga von Struckera. Rogers podsadza więcej ładunków wzdłuż belek ze stali na wieży anteny radiowej dając sobie dziesięć minut, aby ją zniszczyć. Baron Strucker znajeduje Captaina przed windą na szczyt wieży i wywiązuje się długa walka. Kiedy Cap próbuje umieszcza ostatnią bombę, Baron Strucker wraca i Rogers musi pokonać go po raz kolejny. Po pokonaniu Struckera antena radiowa zostaje zniszczona, ale armaty nadal uderzają w skrzydła jednego z samolotów przewożących najeźdźców, którzy zaczęli skakać na spadochronach. Gdy samolot przygotowuje się do zderzenia z wieżą, Baron Strucker jest zaskoczony, że Steve pobił go do nieprzytomności zanim obaj spadli z eksplodującej wieży, o krok od katastrofy. Gdy Captain odzyskuje przytomność, zostaje zabrany do laboratorium Arnima Zoli przez Iron Crossa i widzi Madame Hydrę wydającą rozkazy. Po krótkiej rozmowie Zola pobiera od niego krew i pokazuje mu swój nowy projekt z większym udziałem przedmiotów testowych zawierających Serum Super-Żołnierza od jego krwi. Kapitan budzi się w laboratorium, gdzie wyrywa i wyłącza zelektryfikowane drzwi. Zaczyna od podstaw, czyli od zlokalizowania i zniszczenia próbek eksperymentów Zoli po przez armię Super-Żołnierzy. Pokonuje naukowców Hydry i strażników w zbrojach, a następnie udaje się do radia, aby porozmawiać z Peggy Carter. Dowiaduje się, że niektórzy z jego przyjaciół są przesłuchiwani gdzieś w lochu, więc biegnie w ich kierunku próbując ich uwolnić i uciec. Captain America odzyskuje swój sprzęt i zaczyna szukać Bucky'ego, który jest eskortowany przez dwóch żołnierzy Hydry. Bucky informuje go, że jego inni przyjaciele są w bazie i musi upewnić się, że ich ucieczka pójdzie gładko. Bucky daje Capowi komunikator radiowy, aby pozostać w kontakcie podczas, gdy Bucky dostanie się do pociągu. Captain America używa działka na wieży, aby zniszczyć armię ulepszonych żołnierzy Hydry, na torach kolejowych. Captain America wydaje rozkaz nalotu na most, aby zapobiec ataku Hydry. Kiedy zabiera się do niszczenia pozostałej wieżyczki AA i ratowania Dum Dum Dugana i Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a, cała piątka eksperymentalnych Super Żołnierzy Zoli ucieka. Po zniszczeniu jednego ze Screamer'ów (eksperymentalnych super żołnierzy wytwarzających telekinezę), Steve nadal szuka Dugana i Falsworth'a. Captain America uznaje, że musi zniszczyć pozostałych Screamerów. Po wykorzystaniu swoich mocy, Screamery doznają chwilowego obciążenia psychicznego. Udaje mu się znaleźć Dum Dum Dugana przywiązanego do łóżka do badania. Podczas bójki pokonuje ostatnie dwa Screamery i siły Hydry. Po uwolnieniu Dum Dum Dugana, Captain biegnie do Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a który zostaje zabrany przez Madame Hydrę podczas alarmu dźwiękowego. Kiedy Captain America ucieka, czterech Screamerów pojawia się na drodze, a Captain America znów ich pokonuje. Na zewnątrz znalajduje Madame Hydrę porywającą Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a do innego obszaru więziennego w Zemo Manor. Dum Dum Dugan zestrzeliwuje żołnierzy Hydry śmigłowcem, dając Capowi szansę dogonienia Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a. Dociera do drzwi frontowych stwierdzając, że są zamknięte. Potem przeszukuje labirynty ogrodu, a przed dworem znalajduje klucz. Przy wejściu, Madame Hydra staje przed nim, szukając Montgomery'ego. Madame Hydra atakuje Rogersa. Jednak, kiedy zaczyna uciekać, Steve zaczyna ją gonić. Madame Hydra skacze z balkonu i ucieka przez cały zamek. Dogania ją i kończy pościg odbijając jej pociski prosto na nią. Uderzania amunicji zostawiają jej blizny na twarzy. Madame Hydra ucieka, a Rogers nie rusza za nią w pościg, lecz kieruje się w stronę pobliskiej linii kolejowej. Dum Dum Dugan wywołuje takie rozproszenie, że Red Skull przybywa do zamku. Arnim Zola pyta Red Skulla, czy mógłby przynieść Kosmiczną Kostkę, do uruchomienia Sleepera. Captain America używa pociągu Zoli, aby rozwalić drzwi do laboratorium, gdzie Zola kończy budowę Sleepera, gigantycznego robota. Red Skull łapie Captaina i pobiera mu krew, próbując skopiować serum Superżołnierza, jednak Steve niszczy wszystkie jego próbki i ucieka. Red Skull nakazuje Iron Crossowi zabić Captaina i przynieść jego zwłoki. Steve pokonuje Iron Crossa i ściga Red Skulla aż do laboratorium, gdzie Zola aktywuje Sleepera. Po uruchomieniu robota Zola ucieka Po wybuchu laboratorium Captain America odzyskuje przytomność, odnajduje mapę i kieruje się w stronę Montgomery'ego Falsworth'a. Podczas ucieczki ze zniszczonej bazy Steve niszczy jednego ze Screamery'ów. Potem udaje się na zewnątrz i wspina się na górkę. Red Skull ucieka helikopterem, ale Captain nie próbuje go powstrzymać tylko wraca po Falsworth'a. Po użyciu anteny Steve znajduje działko AA i wybuchowe przeszkody. Podczas próby wejścia do bazy Captaina atakuje jeden z żołnierzy Red Skulla. Steve używa wyrzutni rakiet, aby zastrzelić go na odległość. Gdy Captain America znajduje Montgomery'ego, do pomieszczenia przybywa Arnim Zola w ciele robota. Zola stwierdza, że gdyby pobrał Captainowi bardzo dużo krwi, zabiłby go i uzyskał kontrolę nad Montgomerym. Captain szybko pokonuje Zolę i uwalnia Montgomery'ego z łańcuchów. Nagle do zamku przybywają Bucky i Dum Dum Dugan. Bucky niszczy pomieszczenie, a Falsworth ujawnia, że pod ziemią Zola trzyma broń, która potrafi zniszczyć nawet samoloty. Captain decyduje się na zejście pod ziemię, jednak Bucky i inni przekonują go twierdząc, że zginie podczas nalotów na zamek. Steve stwierdził, że za chwilę przyleci samolot ratunkowy stawiając mu trudny wybór: odlot z nim lub bez niego. Steve obiega dziedziniec i napotyka kolejnego Bota Zoli, który twierdzi, że nadal będzie przeprowadzał eksperymenty na ludziach, w celu przyspieszenia ewolucji żołnierzy Hydry. Następnie bot rzuca Sleeperem w samolot amerykański. Captain rzuca botem w drugiego bota, który niszczy przypadkowo Sleepera dając samolotom czas na ucieczkę. Kiedy wszystkie boty zostają zniszczone, Dum Dum Dugan niszczy szyję robota i umożliwia Cap'owi rzucenie tarczą w pszewody, w których znajduje się mapa zamku. Cap niszczy także zasilanie, a zamek Zoli wybucha. Po wybuchu Captain wracaja z Bucky'm, Duganem i Falsworth'em do bazy. Komandosi wycofują się i przygotowują na kolejną zasadzkę Hydry. Koniec wojny W 1945 rokuKapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz Captain America i jego drużyna Howling Commandos atakują pociąg przewożący dr. Zolę. Drużyna zabija żołnierzy Zoli i porywa Arnima. Niestety podczas misji Bucky wypada z pociągu i spada z gór. Zasmucony śmiercią przyjaciela Cap prowadzi swoich komandosów do bazy Schmidta, który, według zeznań Zoli, próbuje zniszczyć okolice Nowego Jorku. Dla dywersji Rogers sam atakuje bazę Schmitda i poddaje się. Kiedy Schmitd przesłuchuje Rogersa do pomieszczenia dostają się komandosi Captaina. Rogers dostaje się do samolotu Red Skulla. W centrum dowodzenia Cap staje do walki z Red Skullem i niszczy pojemnik z Tesseractem. Schmitd rzuca się na Tesseract, który jest zbyt silny dla zwykłego człowieka. Red Skull rzopuszcza się w plamie światła. Tesseract spada na podłogę i wypala w niej dziurę. Steve używa drogi radiowej, żeby połączyć się z Peggy. Rogers nie widzi bezpiecznego miejsca do lądowania, więc decyduje się utopić samolot w oceanie. Cap żegna się z Peggy i wpada razem z samolotem do oceanu, gdzie zamarza. Później Stark ogląda z łodzi podwodnej zniszczony samolot. Jego drużyna znajduje Tesseract, ale nie znajduje ani śladu Steve'a, który zostaje uznany za zmarłego. Incredible Hulk Zamarznięte ciało Steve'a jest widziane w jednej ze scen. Człowiek spoza czasu Prawie siedemdziesiąt lat później Steve budzi się w sali szpitalnej, urządzonej w stylu lat czterdziestych. Styl jednak nie był za bardzo trafny, ponieważ audycja radiowa była nadawana przed jego zaginięciem. Kiedy Steve ucieka z budynku, widzi współczesny Nowy Jork i Nicka Fury'ego, który oznajmia mu, że był w śpiączce dziesiątki lat. Gniew przechodzi Steve'owi, kiedy dowaiaduje się, że Peggy żyje, ale jest na emeryturze. Rogers zostaje zamknięty w jednym z pomieszczeń S.H.I.E.L.D., gdzie musi dostosować się do dzisiejszego świata.Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 2 Odcinek 14 Tydzień później Nick Fury odwiedza Steve'a i informuje go, że Tesseract został skradziony z bazy S.H.I.E.L.D. przez Asgardczyka o imieniu Loki. Nick zaprasza Steve'a do pomocy innym bohaterom w znalezieniu Tesseractu. Rogers zostaje przetranspotowany Quinjetem na Helicarrier, gdzie spotyka agentów Natashę Romanoff i Phila Coulsona, który okazuje się być jego największym fanem, a także naukowca dr. Bruce'a Bannera.Avengers Gdy Cap dowiaduje się, że Loki ma wystąpić w Stuttgartcie, w Niemczech rusza tam z nowym strojem, Quinjetem i agentką Romanoff. Kiedy okazuje się, że Loki jest silniejszy od Rogersa, na ratunek przybywa Tony Stark jako Iron Man. Bohaterowie pokonują Lokiego, ale Steve nadal twierdzi, że Loki zbyt szybko się poddał, więc informuje innych o swoich obawach. Thor, przybrany brat Lokiego ma inne plany: chce zabrać Lokiego do Asgardu. Tony próbuje go powstrzymać, ale sprowokowany Thor wdaje się z nim w walkę. Wreszcie Rogers zatrzymuje bohaterów przed walką i prosi Thora, aby odłożył młot. Jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony Thor skacze na Captaina, który w porę podnosi tarczę. Dopiero w tedy, kiedy cały las zostaje zniszczony, cała trójka się opamiętuje. Wśród innych bohaterów Na pokładzie Helicarriera, Steve próbuje zbadać jego tajemnice z dr. Bannerem i Tonym Starkiem, jednak nie znajdują nic, poza tym, co powiedział im Fury. Pod koniec dochodzenia Tony i Rogers stwierdzają, że Nick nie był z nimi uczciwy w sprawie Tesseractu, który planował wykorzystać do działań zbrojnych. Po kłótni bohaterów Helicarrier zostaje niespodziewanie zaatakowany przez agenta S.H.I.E.L.D. Clinta Bartona zahipnotyzowanego przez Lokiego. Wybuch jednego z silników skłania Rogersa i Starka do współpracy. Następnie Steve dowiaduje się, że Loki uciekł z celi, Clint wydostał się spod jego kontroli, a agent Phil Coulson nie żyje. Te wydarzenia skłaniają innych bohaterów do wspólnego działania. Bitwa o Nowy Jork Stark wnioskuje, że Loki dostał się do Stark Tower w Nowym Jorku, więc pchany pragnieniem zemsty wkłada zbroję Iron Mana i opuszcza Helicarrier. Rogers, Romanoff i Barton wchodzą na pokład Quinjeta i dołączają do Starka. Kiedy lądują w mieście, Stark nie może powstrzymać Lokiego, który już zdążył otworzyć portal Tesseractem. Nad Manhattanem pojawia się armia Chitauri, sojuszników Lokiego. Loki niszczy Quinjeta i zmusza agentów do lądowania. Bohaterowie lądują na ulicy zapchanej Chitaurimi. Podczas walki z armią na Manhattan przybywają Thor i dr. Banner. Kiedy Leviathan zbliża się do Starka, Rogers dowiaduje się, że Bruce umie zmieniać się w Hulka, więc prosi go, aby się w niego przekształcił. Steve szybko obmyśla plan ataku na portal Chitaurich. Walka była długa i wyczerpująca, ale Rogersowi udało się uratować cywili i zabić dziesiątki Chitauri. Rogers wpina się z Romanoff na Stark Tower, gdzie zeskakuje na jeden z pojazdów Chitauri. Romanoff zrzuca Tesseract i zamyka portal. Steve jednak podnosi Tesseract, aby uratować Starka, który niszczy główną bazę Chitauri. Po zniszczeniu bazy zginęli też wszyscy Chitauri. Tony spada w dół z powodu wyczerpania mocy. Steve każe Romanoff ponownie wyłączyć portal. Na szczęście Hulk w porę skacze, aby złapać spadającą zbroję Starka. Kiedy Chitauri zostali zniszczeni, a Loki trafił do Asgardu, ledwo stworzona grupa Avengers zostaje rozwiązana. Rogers zaczyna podróż w poszukiwaniu przygód na swoim motorze Harley. Agent S.H.I.E.L.D. Po bitwie o Nowy Jork, Steve dołącza do S.H.I.E.L.D. gdzie zostaje przydzielony do misji z Natashą Romanoff i agentem Rumlowem.''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinity Comic #1'' Rogers zamieszkuje w Waszyngtonie. Spotyka tam byłego weterana wojskowego Sama Wilsona. Podczas trenowania biegania z Samem, Steve'a wzywa Romanoff i informuje o misji ratunkowej na Oceanie Indyjskim organizacja Lemurian Star uprowadziła agentów S.H.I.E.L.D.. Podczas misji ratunkowej Rogers osobiście pokonuje porywaczy i ich lidera Gorgesa Batroca. Steve odkrywa, że Romanoff pobiera pliki z komputera statku, o czym powinien (ale tego nie zrobił) poinformować go Fury. Rogers wraca do bazy S.H.I.E.L.D. na Triskelionie i rozpoczyna kłótnię z dyrektorem Fury'm o zatajanie informacji. W odpowiedzi Fury informuje go o projekcie Insight, stworzeniu trzech nowych Helicarrierów do obrony ziemii. Rogers natychmiast sprzeciwia się planom Nicka i zastanawia się nad opuszczeniem S.H.I.E.L.D.. Spisek Hydry Po zamachu na Nicka przez nieznanego zabójcę Fury pojawia się w domu Steve'a i informuje go, że S.H.I.E.L.D. jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Następnie Nick zostaje postrzelony dwa razy i przewraca się na Rogersa nakłaniając go, aby nikomu nie ufał. Steve od razu rzuca się na zabójcę, który później według opisów zostaje zidentyfikowany przez Black Widow (Romanoff) jako Winter Soldier. Potem Captain udaje się do szpitala, aby pożegnać się z Fury'm, który umiera, a jego ciało jest zabrane przez Marię Hill. Rogers udaje się na rozmowę z Alexandrem Pierce'm, któremu decyduje się nie mówić, że Fury tylko upozorował swoją śmierć. Steve zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że Pierce coś przed nim ukrywa, wzywając swoich agentów. Kiedy Cap opuszcza budynek windą, atakują go agenci Rumlowa, których pokonuje, a następnie Quinjetem opuszcza Triskelion. Steve i Black Widow odkrywają, że na karcie pamięci ze statku nie znajdują się prawdziwe informacje. Natasha nie może otworzyć prawdziwych plików, ale odkrywa ich źródło: Camp Lehigh. Kiedy razem z Rogersem docierają na miejsce dawnego obozu, odkrywają tam opusczoną placówkę S.H.I.E.L.D. i zapisaną na komputerze świadomość Arnima Zoli. Zola ujawnia im, że po Drugiej Wojnie Światowej, on i inni niemieccy naukowcy zostali zatrudnieni przez S.H.I.E.L.D., a w tajemnicy knuli spiski przywrócenia Hydry i utworzenia Winter Soldiera. Zola pokazuje im też swoją bazę danych o ludziach i ich tajnych tożsamościach. Nagle placówka wybucha, a Cap ledwo unosi tarczę, żeby zasłonić nią siebie i Romanoff. Bohaterowie opuszczają placówkę. Zimowy Żołnierz Następnego dnia Steve i Natasha proszą Sama Wilsona o pomoc. Sam zgadza się pomóc im odzyskać plany S.H.I.E.L.D., które pomaga im także odzyskać Jasper Sitwell, agent Hydry podszywający się pod agenta S.H.I.E.L.D.. Pod szantażem Sitwell ujawnia plany Hydry dotyczące projektu Insight i zabicia kilku milionów osób zagrażających algorytmowi Zoli. Niedługo potem Steve, Natasha i Sam zostają zaatakowani przez Winter Soldiera i agentów Hydry/S.H.I.E.L.D.. Podczas długiej walki Steve'owi udaje się zerwać maskę Winter Soldierwi, który okazuje się być Bucky'm. Bucky nie przypomina sobie Steve'a. Bohaterowie zostają przewiezieni do aresztu, który Rumlow uważa za prosty do znalezienia. Maria Hill przebrana za agenta Hydry uwalnia całą trójkę i zabiera do tajnej bazy i szpitala Nicka Fury'ego. W szpitalu Fury informuje Capa o tym, że nie zginął, a Pierce, który próbuje zrealizować program Insight nie wie o przeprogramowaniu Helicarrierów przez prawdziwych agentów. Nick mówi Steve'owi, że S.H.I.E.L.D. została rozwiązana, więc nie ma ufać agentom, którzy twierdzą, że są po jej stronie. Fury przekonuje Hill, Romanoff i Wilsona, aby słuchali Captaina America. Gdy Pierce spotyka się z World Security Council i rozpoczyna projekt Insight, Cap wkłada swój dawny strój i włamuje się do Trikselionu. Razem z Falconem zwracają na siebie uwagę agentów, którzy zaczynają ich atakować. W tym czasie Falcon niszczy trzy Helicarriery za pomocą kontrolera. Cap szybko wskakuje na jeden z Helicarrierów i podejmuje walkę z Bucky'm. Maria Hill także włamuje się do Trikselionu i przejmuje kontrole nad Helicarrierami. Rogers skłania Marię, aby zestrzeliła jego Helicarrier. Captain odkłada tarczę i odmawia walki, aby przypomnieć Bucky'emu jego przeszłość. Steve zostaje pobity przez Winter Soldiera prawie na śmierć. Helicarrier wpada do rzeki Potomac. Bucky'emu przypomina się przeszłość i w ostatniej chwili wyskakuje z Helicarriera i wyciąga Steve'a z rzeki. Winter Soldier ucieka zostawiając nieprzytomnego Rogersa na lądzie, obok rzeki. Steve budzi się w szpitlu. Spotyka tam pełnego zdenerwowania Nicka Fury'ego, który zaprowadza go do grobu ze swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Nick żegna się ze Steve'em i proponuje mu, aby udał się do Europy i pokonał Hydrę. Natsha również spotyka się ze Steve'em i pokazuje mu dokumenty Winter Soldiera. Captain America sam próbuje znaleźć Bucky'ego, ale mu się to nie udaje. Zjednoczenie Avengers Jakiś czas później Steve dołącza do przywróconej drużyny Avengers, która ma za zadanie zniszczyć oddziały Hydry i przejąć Berło Lokiego, które zostało skradzione przez Barona Struckera podczas upadku S.H.I.E.L.D.. Avengers śledzą Struckera, aż do placówki Hydry w Sokovii, gdzie ich lider Steve każe rozpocząć atak. Stark odzyskuje berło Lokiego, ale cała drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez szybko biegnącego wojownika i czarodziejkę. Po misji, w Avengers Tower, Maria Hill, podczas opowiadania bohaterów rozpoznaje w tej dwójce Wandę i Pietra Maximoffów, bliźniaków z Sokovii, którzy otrzymali swoje zdolności dzięki berłu.Avengers: Czas Ultrona Trzy dni później Avengers organizują imprezę na cześć zwycięstwa. Sam także pojawia się na uroczystości i dzieli się ze Steve'em nowymi informacjami o Bucky'm. Pod koniec imprezy, Avengers, Rhodey, najlepszy przyjaciel Tony'ego i dr. Halen Cho podchodzą do młota Thora i próbują go podnieść. Żaden z nich nie może go podnieść (Steve nawet minimalnie go przesunął). Thor twierdzi, że nie są tego godni. Natychmiast po tym na środku sali pojawia się dron z Iron Legionu Iron Mana i oskarża ich o zły wpływ na świat. Kiedy informuje bohaterów, że najlepiej uratować świat zabijając wszystkich członków Avengers, oni rozpoznają w nim Ultrona, sztuczną inteligencję stworzoną przez Bruce'a Bannera i Tony'ego Starka. Niestety program Ultron zadziałał nieprawidłowo, a dron wezwał wszystkie zbroje Iron Mana, które zaczęły niszczyć Stark Tower i ukradły berło Lokiego. Bliźnięta Po ucieczce Ultrona, Stark obmyśla kolejny plan. Jego dochodzenie prowadzi Avengers do Republiki Południowej Afryki, gdzie dowiadują się, że Ultron kupił ogromne ilości vibranium na czarnym rynku od Ulyssessa Klaue'a. Kiedy okazuję się, że bliźniacy Maximoff pomagają Ultronowi w walce z wartownikami, Avengers ruszają na Wandę, która odpycha ich swoją mocą i powoduje u nich straszne wizje. Steve zaczyna widzieć imprezę z lat 40-tych i Peggy Carter, która za chwile znika razem z innymi uczestnikami zabawy. Captain America budzi się na podłodze, żeby zobaczyć odchodzące bliźnięta i Ultrona z vibranium. Kiedy dotknięty czarami Wandy Hulk powoduje zamieszanie w Johannesburgu, Avengers decydują się przeprowadzić na farmę Clinta. Tam Steve i Tony rozprawiają o kolejnej misji. Nagle w szopie pojawia się Nick Fury i motywuje drużynę do walki z Ultronem. Banner wnioskuje, że Ultron chce ewoluować, co doprowadza grupę do wniosku, że jego następnym celem będzie sztuczne ciało z vibranium, które próbowała stworzyć dr. Cho w Seulu. Captain America, Black Widow i Hawkeye wsiadają w Quinjeta i lecą do Korei Południowej, ale sprytny Ultron ucieka z laboratorium dr. Cho w przyczepie zawierającej kołyskę regeneracyjną swojego nowego ciała. Kiedy bohaterowie docierają do laboratorium Ultrona już tam nie ma. Hawkeye zauważa uciekiniera, a Cap wdaje się z nim w walkę odwracając jego uwagę od Black Widow, która kradnie kołyskę. Ultron szybko orientuje się, że Cap próbuje odwrócić jego uwagę, więc rzuca nim o wykolejony pociąg. Bliźniacy Maximoff, którzy czują się oszukani przez Ultrona, pomagają Captainowi uratować cywili. Hawkeye'owi udaje się przechwycić Black Widow i kołyskę, ale za cenę zostawienia Steve'a. Wanda informuje Steve'a, że jeśli Hawkeye odda Tony'emu kołyskę, Stark użyje sztuczne ciało do walki z Ultronem. Bliźniacy i Steve przybywają na czas do Stark Tower, aby zatrzymać Starka przed przesłaniem J.A.R.V.I.S.a do sztucznego ciała. Kiedy Pietro odłącza kabel zasilający kołyskę, Thor uderza w nią młotem, ładując ją do stu procent. Sztuczne ciało ożywa i informuje Avengers, że pomoże im pokonać Ultrona. Twierdzi też, że nie jest J.A.R.V.I.S.em, tylko Visionem. Steve zaprasza Visiona, Wandę i Pietra do Avengers. Imperatyw Ultrona Avengers przygotowują się do konfrontacji z Ultronem, który wraca Sokovii i rozpoczyna budowę maszyn z vibranium, wystarczająca silne, aby podnieść kawałek Sokovii nad ziemię, a później go zrzucić. Miasto zostaje szybko ewakuowane, ale Ultron i jego armia robotów utrudnia bohaterom ewakuowanie wszystkich. Hulk ratuje Black Widow z niewoli, a Captain America i jego zespół zajmują uwagę Ultrona. Vision osłaniany przez Iron Mana odcina Ultronowi połączenie z internetem uniemożliwiając mu przenoszenie się do innych robotów. Niestety maszyna coraz szybciej podnosiła Sokovię w powietrze. Iron Man twierdzi, że należy zniszczyć miasto z powietrza, a Captain America, że trzeba uratować wszystkich cywilów. Nagle nad miastem pojawia się Helicarierr S.H.I.E.L.D. i pozostałości z drużyny. Nick Fury zarządza, aby spuścić nad miasto małe statki kosmiczne, które mają przetransportować ludzi na ziemię. Kiedy cywile zostają przeniesieni na Helicarierr, Avengers wchodzą do ruin kościoła i bronią reaktora przed armią robotów Ultrona. Ultron przejmuje kontrolę nad Helicarierrem i zaczyna strzelać do cywilów. Hulkowi udaje się wyrzucić Ultrona z samolotu, ale ten strzela w Pietra, zabijając go. Kiedy Avengers upewnili się, że wszyscy są na dole, Thor i Iron Man niszczą reaktor oraz spalają miasto. Ostatni Ultron ląduje na ziemi, ale zostaje zabity przez Visiona. Powrót Jakiś czas później, w Nowym Jorku zostaje wybudowany obiekt New Avengers, w celu szkolenia nowych rekrutów. Thor i Tony odwiedzają placówkę, a Thor informuje Tony'ego i Steve'a o pojawieniu się czterech nowych Kamieniach Nieskończoności, w tym jednym w berle Lokiego. Stark i Rogers informują Thora, że kamień będzie bezpieczniejszy w Visionie niż w Asgardzie. Tony odchodzi z Avengers, ale pyta Capa, czy mógłby kiedyś wrócić. Steve daje mu pozwolenie na dołączenie w każdej chwili. Gdy Thor opuszcza Avengers i leci do Asgardu, a Clint i Tony przechodzą na emeryturę, Captain America i Black Widow zostają w drużynie i rozpoczynają szkolić rekrutów, nowych członków Avengers: War Machine'a, Falcona, Wandę Maximoff i Visiona. Wojna Domowa Avengers Kilka miesięcy po zmianie składu drużyny Steve, Natasha, Wanda i Sam wybierają się do Nigerii, żeby powstrzymać byłego agenta S.H.I.E.L.D./Hydry, Brocka Rumlowa, który zaatakował laboratorium. Avengers byli w stanie go powstrzymać, ale musieli odebrać mu broń biologiczną. Rumlow uruchamia bombę w swojej kamizelce, popełniając samobójstwo, ale Wanda używa swojej mocy, aby uratować Steve'a. Niestety wybuch bomby powoduje zniszczenie budynku i śmierć dwunastu członków programu pomocy mieszkańcom Wakandy.Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów Miesiąc później Tony Stark i sekretarz Thaddeus Ross odwiedzają placówkę Avengers i informują członków drużyny o Traktacie z Sokovii. Ross mówi Avengers, że jeśli nie podpiszą traktatu, zostaną wyrzuceni z drużyny. Informuje ich też, że Hulk, Thor i Hawkeye nie odpowiedzieli na zaproszenie. Kiedy Thaddeus odchodzi, a Tony dołącza do Avengers, bohaterowie rozpoczynają dyskusję na temat traktatu. Captain podczas rozmyślania o traktacie otrzymuje SMS-a od Sharon. Kiedy go odbiera, dowiaduje się, że Peggy nie żyje. Steve idzie na pogrzeb Margaret, gdzie Sharon podczas wygłaszania przemowy, podaje swoje nazwisko - Carter. Po pogrzebie Sharon mówi Rogersowi, że dołącza do Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. Potem do kościoła wchodzi wchodzi Natasha. Steve dowiaduje się, że za podpisaniem traktatu stoi Iron Man, Black Widow, War Machine i Vision. Po powrocie do bazy, Rogers otrzymuje telefon od Natashy, która informuje go, że Bucky podłożył bombę pod budynek w Wiedniu, gdzie kilka minut wcześniej podpisała traktat. Cap żegna się z Falconem i Scarlet Witch, a następnie odwiedza dom Bucky'ego. Po rozmowie z Winter Soldierem, zakończonej rozwaleniem drzwi przez antyterrorystów Steve i Bucky uciekają z budynku. Podczas ucieczki przed antyterrorystami, zostają zaatakowani przez człowieka w czarnym stroju. Kiedy cała trójka zostaje zatrzymana, okazuje się, że mężczyzna w dziwnym kostiumie jest królem Wakandy i nazywa się T'Challa. Steve i Barnes trafiają do więzienia. Rogers dostaje upomnienie od Tony'ego, ale nagle w całym więzieniu wysiada zasilanie. Wszyscy wchodzą do centrum dowodzenia, gdzie na ekranie celi Barnesa widać rozwalone szkło. Cap wbiega do sali w porę, aby zobaczyć psychologa hipnotyzującego Bucky'ego. Winter Soldier rzuca się na wszystkich, a następnie wyskakuje przez okno i wpada do jeziora. Rogers skacze za nim i wyławia go z wody. W tajnej bazie Falcona, Steve rozmawia z Bucky'm, który odzyskuje nad sobą kontrolę. Następnie Falcon podwozi Steve'a i Bucky'ego Quinjetem do Lipska. Rogers dzwoni po Hawkeye'a, żeby zabrał ze sobą Scarlet Witch trzymaną w obiekcie New Avengers przez Visiona. Falcon leci po swojego pomocnika. Kiedy wszyscy docierają na miejsce, Captain poznaje Ant-Mana. Bohaterowie wychodzą na lotnisko, aby pokonać drużynę Iron Mana. Podczas długiej i męczącej walki, Rogersowi i Barnesowi udaje się uciec. Kiedy podbiegają do Quinjeta, zatrzymuje ich Black Widow. Następnie informuje ich, że pomoże im w ucieczce. Natasha odwraca się i strzela w Black Panthera. Bucky i Steve lecą na Syberię, gdzie, jak twierdzi Bucky, są inni Winter Soldierowie. Po wejściu do ruin bazy Hydry, Steve zauważa Iron Mana. Tony informuje go, że wie o tym, że Bucky nie podstawił bomby pod budynek i chce ponownie stworzyć rozwiązaną przez rząd Avengers. Kiedy trójka bohaterów wchodzi do głównego pomieszczenia, zauważają psychologa Buckiego. On tłumaczy im, że zabił Winter Soldierów i pokazuje filmik z misji z 1991 roku. Gdy Stark widzi, że na filmiku Bucky zabija jego rodziców, rzuca się na niego i próbuje go zabić. Cap broni Barnesa i ciężko rani Iron Mana. Bucky wkłada rękę do reaktora łukowego Tony'ego, ale przez przypadek go przekręca, obcinając sobie sztuczną rękę. Ranny Stark przewraca się na ziemię, a Steve i Bucky uciekają. Przy wyjściu widzą Black Panthera, który przewraca psychologa, byłego pułkownika sokoviańskiego, Helmuta Zemo. Następnie Black Panther informuje Captaina, że niesłusznie ich osądził. Steve i Bucky, razem z T'Challą i uwięzionym Zemo, lecą do Ameryki. Król informuje wszystkich, że odchodzi z drużyny Iron Mana. Tymczasem w tajnej bazie, Captain i Barnes obmyślają plan uwolnienia więźniów. T'Challa zagaduje wartowników, a dwójka bohaterów uwalnia Scarlet Witch, Ant-Mana, Falcona i Hawkeye'a. Po powrocie do bazy, Bucky zamraża się w maszynie przywiezionej z Syberii. Steve przyjmuje do drużyny T'Challę. Ant-Man odchodzi z drużyny, a Cap zaczyna szkolić Wandę, T'Challę, Sama i Clinta oraz wysyła list z propozycją pogodzenia się do Starka. Wojna o Kamienie Nieskończoności Występowanie Seriale * Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. ** Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Sezon 1 Odcinek 1 (2013-09-24) kameo * Agentka Carter ** Agentka Carter Sezon 1 Odcinek 1 (2015-01-06) ** Agentka Carter Sezon 1 Odcinek 5 (2015-02-03) Filmy * Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów * Hulk (ciało w lodzie) * Ant-Man ** Ant-Man (2015-07-16) kameo * Avengers ** Avengers (2012-04-25) ** Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015-04-23) ** Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów ** Avengers: Wojna bez granic Komiksy * Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude: This Sceptre'd Isle Infinite Comic ** Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude: This Sceptre'd Isle Infinite Comic #1 (2015-05-01) * Avengers: Operation Hydra ** Avengers: Operation Hydra #1 (2015-06-01) * Captain America Homecoming ** Captain America Homecoming #1 (2014-03-01) * Captain America Games ** Captain America: Super Soldier ** Captain America: The Winter Soldier - The Official Game (2014-04-04) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic ** Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic #1 (2014-03-01) * Captain America: First Vengeance ** Captain America: First Vengeance #1 (2011-05-04) ** Captain America: First Vengeance #2 (2011-05-18) ** Captain America: First Vengeance #3 (2011-06-15) ** Captain America: First Vengeance #4 (2011-06-29) * Captain America: Road to War ** Captain America: Road to War 1 (2016-06-01) * Cap and Thor! Avengers ** Cap and Thor! Avengers #1 (2011-06-06) * Kapitan Ameryka ** Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze Starcie (2011-07-22) ** Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz (2014-04-04) ** Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów (2016-05-06) * Marvel: The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes ** Marvel: The Avengers: Black Widow Strikes #1 (2012-07-01) na hologramie i ekranach * Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude ** Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude #3 (2016-03-01) ** Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude #4 (2016-03-01) * Marvel's Iron Man 3 Prelude ** Marvel's Iron Man 3 Prelude #2 (2013-04-01) kameo * Marvel's The Avengers ** Marvel's The Avengers #1 (2015-02-01) ** Marvel's The Avengers #2 (2015-03-01) * Marvel's Thor: The Dark World Prelude ** Marvel's Thor: The Dark World Prelude #1 (2013-08-01) jako agent Steve Rogers ** Marvel's Thor: The Dark World Prelude #2 (2013-08-01) kameo * Marvel One-Shot ** Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter (2013-09-24) * Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week ** Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #1 (2012-02-05) ** Marvel: The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #4 (2012-04-18) * Marvel: The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative tylko w retropekcjach ** Marvel: The Avengers: The Avengers Initiative #1 (2012-07-01) * Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic ** Marvel's Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic #2 (2016-04-01) * Powieści Marvela ** Marvel's Captain America: Civil War: The Junior Novel Ciekawostki * Prototyp tarczy Capa został stworzony przez Howarda Starka. Materiały, z których był zrobiony, Phil Coulson znalazł u Tony'ego w filmie Iron Man 2. * Zdolności Steve'a są prawie identyczne do jego odpowiedników z uniwersum 616 czy Ultimate * W grze Captain America: Super Soldier, Rogers urodził się w 1920 roku, a według filmu Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy Żołnierz w 1918, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne. * Rogers ma ograniczoną wiedzę o czasach powojennych z powodu swojego 70-letniego snu, dlatego często nie rozumie wszystkich nowych słów. * W skład wyposażenia Captaina wchodzi tarcza z vibranium, kostium i motocykl. Przypisy Ten artykuł został pierwotnie stworzony na Avengers pedii przez użytkownika Michalbr10. Zobacz jego prawdziwych autorów] en:Steven Rogers (Earth-199999) es:Steven Rogers (Tierra-199999) pt-br:Steven Rogers (Terra-199999) ru:Стивен Роджерс (199999) Kategoria:Blond włosy Kategoria:Niebieskie oczy Kategoria:Nadludzie Kategoria:Kawalerzy Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Jawna tożsamość Kategoria:Postacie Ziemia-199999 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:2011 Debiuty postaci Kategoria:Członkowie Avengers (Ziemia-199999)